


Of love and sorrow

by Melitot



Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Loki Feels, Wordcount: 100-500, implied Thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She found him among the shadows and from shadow she would tear him free.</i><br/>Sigyn in the eyes of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of love and sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [D'amore e dolore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670711) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Not sure where this came from. Sigyn intrigues me, but I'm no shipper ~~as the ending reveals~~. Moreover, I hope I didn't make a dollie out of her.  
>  'Verse? A mix of movie, mythology and imagination.
> 
> Un-betaed.

 

Sigyn, blond, beautiful and brave.

Sigyn, sky eyes and bird voice. Simple but smart – naive though perceptive. Empathies born from solitude and need seldom are perfect; but, even if omniscience is the gift of a single throne, Loki has finally met someone who is able to see and desire what hides behind his mask.

She found him among the shadows and from shadow she would tear him free. Maybe it won't be possible: the Norns decreed another fate at the spindle of his birth.

"But I will try."

Sigyn the Faithful. Mother of his children.

Sigyn, consolation of quite another love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & fback = ❤


End file.
